


Tiny

by cathouse_mary



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Size Difference, big guy/tiny girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy likes tiny things, loves deadly things. What a perfect package she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny

**Author's Note:**

> Bless Delphi for the beta.

Tiny

~

He can't help it. Mikhail likes tiny. So when he sees this tiny girl in a purple dress, he is instantly enchanted.

Enchanted, yes.

But not fooled.

Tiny can be deadly. In the right hands, a little .22 caliber bean shooter can kill a man just as dead as a shot from his Sasha.

It's a wonderful combination, tiny and delicate plus fatal.

It is a pity that she does not understand the delights of her own size, and that his colleagues do not understand the complexities of her sex, her tininess and deadliness, the intelligence, the fire, and the fight within her.

She weighs one third as much as Sasha - exactly. His hand covers her upper back from shoulder to shoulder, and he can cradle her in an arm as thick as her waist. Mikhail does not cradle her as one cradles a child, but as a lover and weapon. Sasha is almost jealous of his tiny Iolanta*, though he dotes on them both. Both are lovely in his arms, hot and passionate, with kisses that leave burns.

"Mi-shaaaa…" she cries out for him.

Other times he is "Mishka," her teddy-bear, big and warm to cuddle with, to pepper with kisses and treat with tenderness. Then there are the times he is "Heavy," her rock, her wall, her protector, despite her being tougher than some men he might name. Sometimes he is just Bossy Old Misha, making her eat breakfast, dress warmly, and go to sleep. The going to bed part is not a problem.

Mikhail likes her black hair down, her cheeks red as apples with passion - never with shame. There is not enough of her to take all of him, though she loves to give it a try, draped across his belly and stuffed with as much of his cock as she can manage.

" _Posmotrite na etu malen'kiy zhadnyy myshi , pytayas' vzyat' vse bol'shim kolbasy_.**" Fingers in her hair, brushing it back from her face. "Silly mouse, you've stuffed yourself senseless."

"Mmmm-"

Tonight, though, is at his pace. Small likes to go fast - run fast, shoot fast, come fast. Big likes to go slow, keeping her cradled against his chest as he checks her timing and firing until her eyes are glazed. So much fun, girls are. Instead of one big shot, they can fire over and over. The first time, his Iolanta comes rat-ta-tat-tat-tat-tat, hard and fast, her hips jerking and cries muffled on his shoulder. His finger and thumb give her more than most men could in terms of precision pressure and size. The second time, slower and sweeter, the muscles of her vagina clenching and clasping as she moans, "Misha yes Misha yes-" The third time they never break the kiss, even her belly muscles rolling with the slow waves of it. The last time, Mikhail cradles her under him, so hot that she burns as he enters her. He rocks slowly inside of her, slippery and sweet, first with her own juice and then finally with his.

When she falls asleep, it is with smiles and kisses for him, her skin still flushed, and warm breaths against his chest.

 

* Iolanta - Russian girl's name, meaning 'violet flower.'

**  
**** Look at this greedy little mouse, trying to take all of the big sausage.


End file.
